Pokémon Bold Blue
Pokémon Bold Blue is a short creepypasta about a Masquerading GameBoy Cartridge with a twist. The Pasta It was morning. All seemed normal until I heard the mailman at the door. He gave me a GameBoy game I ordered from eBay. It was Super Mario Land. But as I inserted it into my classic GameBoy, it didn't work. I noticed that the sticker on the Cartridge had another one under it. I carefully peeled it off and saw it was in reality Pokemon Blue! I inserted the cartridge into my GameBoy Color and it didn't work again! Finally, I inserted the cartridge into my faulty GameBoy Advance SP that sometimes won't play games because a circuit blew. Amazingly, it worked! But as the title appeared, I noticed that the trainer sprite had no eyes, just red dots. Anyway, I pushed start and a save file named "NODONT" was present. I loaded this save file and I was in the Players hometown. I checked the trainer card and this save file had been played for 00:00 minutes, with 0 badges and 0 pokemon. I went to the Players house, and Mom said: "Hello! Img la dth a tyo uca meh er e." I switched off my GBA SP and blew into the cartridge. I inserted it into my GBA SP and switched it on. The save file was not "NODONT" anymore, but rather IMEANIT! , which I ignored at the time, because I was mashing the A button to play. As I entered Mom's house, I talked to her and she said: 'Hello! I'm glad you came here! But I must warn you about...' , and then the Textbox disappeared. I was starting to notice that the Hometown music slowed down, and the NPCs didn't move. I went into Oak's Lab. And I saw Oak standing still, I went up to him and talked to him. He said this: "Take one of these Starter Pokemon, these have been Recently discovered... but use it wisely. Battle Pokemon and capture them, so you can challenge the Top Four and the Champ and also... him..." He then started turning and eventually disappeared. I was getting more and more disturbed by this whole game. I chose Squirtle anyway. I exited and then went to Mom's house and there was a Pokeball with 7 Pokeballs in it. Mom came out of the Stairs and said: "Goodbye. I'll miss you. Please save me and the others...Goodbye!" I went onto Route 1 and I was waiting for the Rival to arrive. And the first Pokemon I encountered was Magikarp, even though I was in the Tall Grass! I captured it and set along. The next Pokemon was Ditto. I captured it and moved along swiftly. After a while I encountered the Rival. He said: "I don't wanna hinder ya, but you are the last hope! S av eu sp le as e!" He then Spun around and disappeared.I arrived at the next town. But the town's name didn't pop up. Instead, the music changed to the Town's music and every so often a very pixelated evil laugh was in the background. The Pokemon Center I entered had a deeper tune and no NPCs were there. Not even Nurse Joy. I pressed A where Nurse Joy normally stood, and a Textbox said: 'You put your Pokemon into the healing device. They heal. You take them out.' After that I switched off my GBA SP for a rest. I switched my GBA SP on and the Save file was now called SAVEUS and I was in what was supposed to be Viridian City but had no visible name. Anyway, I ventured on to the next town which should be Pewter City. But the second I arrived on Route 2 my Rival came down, as if he'd be doing a reverse escape rope animation. But he never touched the ground and he had no eyes, just red dots like the sprite of the Trainer on the Title screen. Additionally, his whole attire was black and he seemed to have Tentacles coming out of his sides. A textbox appeared. It read: "Hey, it's me. Gary. HE caught me.. and turned me into this. Save me. Save Kanto. Save everyone. Before he reaches Unova and the rest of this world..." The Textbox disappeared and when a pixelated evil laugh was heard, the Rival did a Escape Rope animation. I went into the Tall Grass, and a Level 90 Zapdos appeared. I looked into my Items and I found a Master Ball! How convenient. I captured this Zapdos and it had Fly, Thundershock and nothing else. I ventured on into Pewter City and instantly regretted it. The screen went black and a pixelated scream was heard. The screen went back to Pewter City. I checked the Trainer Card and the Trainer seemed to be screaming with no nose or feet. I checked my Pokemon Party and saw that Magikarp turned into Gyarados and had Surf. I switched the GBA SP off and then noticed it had been playing the game just fine, even with the blown circuit. Almost as if the Game was possessing my GBA SP. I switched on the GBA SP and now the save file was GO_ON. As I ventured on, a lightning bolt flashed across the screen and there was a huge hole in front of me. I heard the same pixelated evil laugh. I walked into the hole, and reappeared in a cave, reminiscent of Diglett's cave. I heared this pixelated evil laugh again, only louder. A Textbox popped up, which said: 'Muhahaha, you are never gonna get out of here! Even if you're a bold player, you will never defeat me... Jaques! It was nice knowing you. Hey, wait here. I've gotta get some torturing stuff...' and he Floated upwards very quickly! I quickly looked at my team. Zapdos had 1 AP left for fly and had 1 HP. I used fly and went to my Hometown. I used surf and surfed to Cinnabar Island. Here I found him. He floated out of the Cave, full of tentacles and black attire and red dots for eyes. "Well well. I should have killed off Zapdos and Gyrados. Anyway, here are your dear friends: Gary, Mom, Professor Oak and of course... Nurse Joy!" said a textbox. All of them were similar. Black Attire, tentacles and red dot eyes. I walked up to him and a battle was triggered. Me versus him. He was apparently called Black. I used thundershock on his level 100 Missingno. It was super effective, and Missingno. had 1 HP. We were now on the same level HP-wise. Black used Super Glitch and instead of Zapdos 'fainting', he was 'gone'. Gyrados was my last hope. It used Surf, Missingno. fainted. I used Splash, Black said I was stupid for using Splash, but it worked on his Glitchlett. Glitchlett fainted. Black had no more Pokemon and Gyrados used Surf on Black. Black got hit backwards and fell to the ground. He said: "NO! What did you do? How? I was always selling games on eBay to spread further and further. But a useless attack was my end... Jaques, I'll be back. You will pay. Somehow, someday... you're...gonna...pay... OH NO, I'm getting dissolved! NOOOO!!!" He exploded and all the people he tormented were free. Mom, Gary, Oak ,Nurse Joy and even Zapdos were normal now. And they said thank you for defeating Black. Oak said he would Reset my save file if I wanted, this time so I could play through Pokémon Bold Blue as if it was just Pokémon Blue. I saved and switched the GBA SP off and on again. The title screen was normal, and the save file was now THANKS. I went to Oak's Lab and he reset the game. Then my GBA SP decided to not play the game because of it's blown circuit. THE END Written by Razzoom Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:DIALOGUE!